


Fantasy

by crystalfox



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Flirting, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: Han admits a fantasy.





	Fantasy

Lando strides into the cockpit and huffs, annoyed. “Get out of _my_ seat.”

“Huh?” Han mutters, pretending he can’t hear him. He smiles as he readies the Falcon to jump to light speed. He can feel Lando standing next to him, probably glowering.

The ship shudders heavily and slams to the left. Lando, presumably preoccupied with being annoyed at Han, loses his balance and falls haphazardly into Han’s lap.

Han scrambles at the controls in order to get the Falcon back on track, Lando reaches across him, attempting to do the exact same thing at the exact same time. Their hands knock and crash together as they each try to pilot. Eventually, the ship steadies. Although, neither would be able to say exactly who did it.

“You know…I had a fantasy like this once.” Han blurts. He means a fantasy about piloting the Falcon, a fantasy that it was his ship but he realises that, since Lando is sitting in his lap, it could be interpreted differently. And, yes, there was _that_ dream that _one_ time, that maybe included some lap-sitting, but he has been trying really hard not to think about that.

Han expects Lando to jump up, to shout at him to get out of his seat but Lando doesn’t move and keeps looking straight ahead. “Yeah?”

_Yeah_? Han wonders. _What does **that** mean?_

Cautious but curious, Han lets his hands drop from the controls to his thighs, so they rest just below where Lando is sitting. It’s getting a little too much like his one time- ok…maybe two or three time if he’s being honest- dream, but Han notices that he wants to see where this will go.

“So what was it? This…fantasy of yours.” Lando’s voice is low and curious, he makes no motion to move. In fact, Han thinks he feels Lando relax ever so slightly.

“Just….” _Is he really going to admit this?_ What if this is a trick to get Han to admit something embarrassing for Lando to make fun of? More importantly, what if it’s not?

“Just?” Lando prompts, almost eagerly.

_What the hell,_ Han thinks, _if Lando laughs, then he laughs._

“A dream. About you and me. Here. Together.” The last word is a whisper and somehow, he doesn’t remember moving, but his hands have crept up to rest on the top Lando’s thighs.

There is an excruciating silence, where Han wishes he could see Lando’s face so he could perhaps try and guess what the other man was thinking.

Just when Han thinks he can’t take it anymore, Lando speaks.

"Interesting. You know what’s funny?” He pauses, leaning back slowly, placing his hands on Han’s. “I had the same dream.”

"What?” Han splutters, because surely he can’t have heard correctly.

"Of course, in my dream, it was the other way around....you were on my lap.” Lando continues, as if Han hadn’t spoken. “This....this is fine though.”

"Fine?” _Fine?!_  Han wonders if perhaps he’s dreaming. _What. The. Kriffing. Hell. Is. Going. On?!_

_“_ I mean, isn’t it? Feels pretty...damn....fine to me.” Lando’s voice trails off into a whisper. 

Han shifts, stretching his legs ever so slightly, so that Lando is pressing even closer in his lap. "Yeah." He can't really say much more than that, his mind is completely occupied with this.... _embrace_? He's not sure what you'd call it.

Lando threads his fingers through Han's, and leisurely moves their hands higher up on his thighs, bringing them to a stop right at the top in Lando's lap. "I hope you know, I don't usually let anyone sit in _my_ captain's seat but I'm making an exception for you."

"Uh-huh." Han's voice is low, almost a whisper, Lando can feel Han's breath on the back of his neck as he speaks. "That's nice of you."

Han untangles his fingers from Lando's and tentatively began to slip his fingers underneath Lando's shirt, untucking it from his trousers so that he can fit his hands underneath. Hesitant still, Han runs his hands up Lando's chest, pulling him tightly against his own chest, he hears Lando let go of a shaky breath.

Reaching behind with one hand, Lando pulls Han's head forward, bringing it against his neck. Han doesn't need any verbal instructions to know what to do next, he places soft kisses along Lando's neck, as Lando runs his fingers through Han's hair. It's glorious - better than any dream either have had about this particular situation - and they both feel an exciting mix of wanting to rush things but also not wanting this ever to end.

Han lowers his hands from Lando's chest to his stomach, tantalising close to his belt buckle, Lando swallows heavily, wriggling in Han's lap in such way that Han lets out a shuddering breath.

" _Kriff_ , Lando, this is-"

Han is interrupted by an annoyed voice, "What are you two doing?"

They both jump, and turn, shocked, to see L3 standing in the doorway. Lando scrambles off Han, his shirt hanging off him untidily, a furious look on his face, and Han, unsure, stands up too.

"Go away. We're busy." Lando huffs, exasperated. 

"Busy doing...?"

"None of your business. _Go. Away._ " 

L3 pauses for a moment, but, thankfully, turns and leaves. Lando shuts the door, locking it. 

"Now, where were we?" He smirks, running his eyes up and down Han's body. 

"Well, I believe we were just about to-"

"Right." Lando slips past Han and settles into the captain's seat. "But, thought we'd try things the other way." He pats his lap. "This is my seat after all."

"Ok, _captain_." Han smiles, moving towards him, and straddles Lando, facing him. "Yeah, this is good."

"Very good." Lando leans in for a kiss, sneaking his hands under Han's shirt. "And please call me captain again."

Han laughs, enjoying the moment so much he is willing to indulge him. "Can do, _Captain Calrissian._ "

As they kiss, Han wonders if he should admit some other fantasies to Lando.....

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, outside the cockpit, Chewie asks L3 what Han and Lando are doing in there.  


"You don't want to know. Believe me."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/constructive criticism/comments welcome!


End file.
